


An Awfully Big Adventure

by arisu16



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Peter Pan, Death, Neverland, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem on the darling children and Mr & Mrs Darling. a dark take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awfully Big Adventure

The boy swept in  
on a trail of belief.  
He was armed in magic  
and inspired hope in their hearts.  
He spoke of adventure  
and possibilities.  
As the children listened  
they grew in want and need.  
At his ushering,   
they stepped up on the ledge  
and the world outside beckoned.  
They took the step off  
and flew to the fairy-tale land.  
If they had waited any longer,  
their parents could have stopped them.  
Their mother checked their beds,  
frantic to see them there.  
Their father checked the closet,  
sending up a quiet prayer.  
They both hit their knees  
and let their tears fall,  
wailing out in pain,  
they couldn't find their kids at all.  
The children didn't hear their cries,  
they didn't see their pain.  
They only heard the boy's laughter,  
tinkling in their ears like rain.   
The children played with fairies,  
danced with mermaids,  
and fought some pirates too.  
They forgot about their cares,  
their home,   
and parents too.   
But all the way back in London,  
their parents held only grief  
as they looked upon the bodies  
of their children at their feet.


End file.
